Sin reservas
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Mundo alterno) Como el Chef de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad, Camus conocía y llevaba a la perfección miles de recetas... Lástima que no existe una receta para la vida perfecta, esa receta si la necesita. Entre sus amigos, su suegro y su pareja... Harán de la receta de su vida, una pesadilla.
1. Paciencia

_Paciencia._

-Nada mal… muchacho-el joven sonrió- pero pudiste cocinar mejor-trato de que la sonrisa, no abandonara su rostro. Tenía que soportarlo, al fin de cuentas era su suegro. Vio cómo su suegro, tomaba la copa de vino y agitaba la bebida suavemente.

-Papá-la persona, por la cual soportaba el cinismo de su suegro, por fin abría la boca- sabes que esta excelente. Por lo tanto, no menosprecies la comida de Camus.

-Ya lo eh dicho, podría ser mejor…-informo el hombre tranquilo.- ¿De qué trabajas? Camus-El chico arqueo una ceja, bien sabía que su suegro estaba enterado de ese dato.

-Soy Chef, trabajo en el restaurant Bluegard.-informo con orgullo, no cualquiera conseguía entrar a esa cocina.

-¿Enserio?-hizo una mueca un tanto cínica.- tengo que ir a ese lugar, creo que el sábado. Espero que cocines algo mejor que esto.-Bajo la mesa, Camus cerró el puño.- bueno… Debo reconocer, que tu novio tiene modales… Como todo francés.

-Padre, ya vasta.-le pidió su pareja.- te dije que no vinieras, si ibas a andar provocando.

-¿Y perderme la posibilidad de conocer, al depravado, con el que te acuestas?-la pareja se puso, igual de roja, como un tomate.- ya, déjense de poner rojos… O los utilizare como tomate para ensalada o tal vez, tomate para salsa...-informo el hombre, mientras se ponía el saco, con una sonrisa sínica- me tengo que ir…-informo- mañana trabajo y tengo que estar listo… ¿Me abren la puerta?

-Si…-Camus vio a su suegro salir-Hasta luego papá.- su pareja dejo libre un suspiro. Sin duda la tensión de la cena, se percibía a kilómetros de distancia.

_Habitación._

-Enserio… No sé cómo me contuve… estaba dispuesto a matarlo.-Camus se quitó la corbata.- Tu madre, me dijo que era un encanto de persona… Pero jamás creí, que hablaba con sarcasmo.

-No lo decía, con sarcasmo. No en mentira-informo su pareja.- mi padre es encantador… cuando quiere-agrego por lo bajo, mientras ingresaba al baño.

-¿ENCANTADOR?-Camus se desabotono la camisa.- Una cobra es más dulce y tiene palabras menos venenosas.-Se acercó al baño.- Pudiste a verme advertido que era así de cínico.-la puerta del baño se abrió y se encontró con su pareja que se lavaba los dientes. – O mejor… me pudiste preparar, para sus agudos comentarios.-vio cómo se encogía de hombros y se acercaba al lavado.- "Nada mal… muchacho, pero pudiste cocinar mejor"-Camus golpeo con rabia el marco de la puerta.- pase horas cocinando, para que el perro infeliz me dijera eso.

-Te recuerdo, que el perro infeliz, que es mi padre.

-¿Acaso no le escuchaste?-miro a su pareja.- lo dijo con…

-Te recuerdo que es Chef y crítico gastronómico…-Camus cerro los ojos, ya veía venir una discusión.- si lo admito, se fue de lengua… Pero… es que…

-No trates de justificarle.-le atajo, mientras se terminaba de cambiar. Dando una buena caminata por la habitación.- Lo suyo fue puro cinismo.

-Te recuerdo… que le estas robando a "su dulce angelito"…-miro a su pareja, tratando de aligerar la situación, mientras quitaba los almohadones- bueno… Camus, deja de ponerte así…-dijo cuando vio que este no daba el brazo a torcer.- Deja de amargarte…

-Eso no es lo peor…-Camus se agarró de los cabellos- es que hasta incluso…-se detiene y le mira, es claro que su pareja no sabe que es "lo peor"- Me dice que va a ir al restaurant y de seguro hará algún comentario de la comida… Solo porque yo trabajo ahí, por eso va a ir.

-En realidad…-Camus se encontró, que su pareja miraba hacia otro lado. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Entendía, que fuera su padre, pero no debía andar justificándole todo el tiempo…- va a hacer una crítica del menú… Es por su trabajo, por lo que va, no porque nosotros trabajemos ahí…

-TE JURO QUE LE QUIERO CLAVAR, UN CUCHILLO, EN MEDIO DE LA CABEZA.-Bramo mientras se tomaba la larga melena azul marino.- Tu padre es desesperante… no sé cómo es que le soporte en toda la cena.

-Yo me tuve que soportar a tus padres-le informo, en un tono claro que ya comenzaba a enojarse- mi padre, no lo hizo por maldad.

-NO, lo hizo porque es un cínico.-Dijo mientras tomaba las frazadas y las quitaba, dispuesto a acostarse de una vez por todas.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Al sillón. Cuando se te pase la rabieta… Avisa-salió de la habitación, con una clara expresión de molestia en el rostro.

-Amor…-El joven fue tras su pareja, que ya se había acomodado en el sillón- Oye… perdona.

-Déjame dormir… -recibió como respuesta- mañana trabajamos ¿Lo recuerdas o estas muy ocupado insultando a mi padre?

-Oye-Se sentó al lado de su pareja.- Perdona, es que… la situación se me salió de control.

-No te salió de control la situación, sino la lengua.-recibió como respuesta.

-Escucha…-Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- es que…-su pareja le quito su mano del cabello, Camus se mordió el labio- esperaba, que tu padre, me aprobara y parece ser que es todo lo contrario...

-Mi padre, no tiene problema con vos.-se dio vuelta y le miro- si lo hubiera tenido… Te aseguro, que te hubieras dado cuenta.

-¿Entonces?-Porque toda la cena, tuvo la sensación que su presencia desagradaba a su suegro.

-Estaba jugando, Camus-se agarró el tabique, de la nariz, con el mayor y el pulgar- ¿desde hace cuánto que somos pareja?

-Dos años…

-¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Cinco.

-¿Todavía no sabes distinguir el humor, critico, griego?-le miró fijamente.- por dios… Mi padre solo bromeaba, no lo decía enserio. Solo estaba probando tu paciencia.-Camus se refregó las sienes.

-Está bien… suponiendo, que tu padre, solo me estuviera gastando una broma-miro a su pareja- y yo reconozca que me fui de lengua… ¿Vuelves a la cama?

-Mmm…-puso cara pensativa- No.-se dio vuelta y se volvió a tapar con la manta.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo difícil?

-Convénceme de volver… y lo pensare.-informo en un tono helado- Pero, creo que dormirás solo.-comento mientras se tapaba, la cabeza, con la manta.- Así que lárgate, quiero dormir.

_Mañana siguiente._

Camus despertó, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama. Está vacío, soltó un suspiro, era claro que había dormido solo esa noche. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, no parecía una persona de 25 años. Cuando se ponía así, le hacía pensar en los jóvenes malcriados de 18 años.

* * *

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al living. Las frazadas estaban plegadas en un sillón y la almohada estaba sobre estas. De su pareja no había rastros. Miro el porta llaves.

-Ah... excelente, madrugo.-hizo una pequeña mueca- Está bien... si quieres jugar a evitarme, yo, te seguiré el juego.

_Restauran Bluegard._

Cuando dejo el auto, en el estacionamiento de empleados, detrás del lugar. Vio que el vehículo de su pareja, ya estaba ahí... Apretó los dientes. Lo que esa persona hacía, con tal de evitarle, era sorprendente. Jamás llegaba tan temprano al trabajo, normalmente lo hacían juntos. Iban en el auto de alguno de ellos, pero iban a trabajar juntos.

_Cocina._

Ya con la ropa puesta, entro a la cocina y saludo a todos. Vio cómo su pareja desaparecía tras la puerta que daba acceso al salón. Sin duda, estaba asegurándose de evitarlo. Apretó los dientes, se guardó los comentarios y el deseo de ir a buscarle. El día paso en sumo silencio, a lo que respectaba a dirigirse la palabra entre ellos.

Fue a buscar unos condimentos a la despensa y vio trágicamente.

Voluntarios de la noche: (Junto a otros tres nombres)

_Camus Chasseur._

-Esto es...-En eso salió un amigo, llevando un par de cebollas, y le miro.

-Camus...-el joven miro la tabla blanca- ¿Nos harás compañía? Qué bueno... hay veces que es aburrido, lo de quedarse a acomodar la despensa.-Su amigo se alejó, mientras Camus mentalmente mataba a su pareja. Claro, nadie sospecharía que era una pequeña "venganza" de su pareja. Era comun que alguno anotara al otro, cuando necesitaban un poco del extra monetario.

-Esta, me las paga...-gruño por lo bajo.

* * *

Llegada la hora de cerrar, cuando busco a su pareja. Sin duda ya se había retirado, había sido uno de los primeros en irse. ¿Pero cuando se fue? No tenía ni idea...

Termino de trabajar y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Sus pares, se dieron cuenta que estaba con un humor de perros. Lo bueno, nadie se había quejado de la comida. Era sábado, por lo tanto, un día de mucho trabajo...

-No salió bien la visita del suegro.-se aventuró a preguntar un amigo.

-No.-informo cortante, mientras se ponía la bufanda.- te puedo asegurar... que fue la peor noche de mi vida.

-¿Se enojó contigo?-se aventuró a preguntar una compañera.-No me mires así... No te dirigió la palabra en todo el día... Lo notamos todos.-Camus miro a los otros dos.

-¿Tan obvio es que peleamos?-se aventuro a preguntar el frances.

-Si.-le respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Nos vemos...-Camus salió por la trastienda y se dirigió al auto.

_Departamento de Camus._

-Hoy sin duda... fue un día agotador.-dijo cuando entro, se quitó la bufanda y se acercó al perchero.- y las cosas...-miro fijamente. El departamento estaba a oscuras, se acercó a la habitación. La cama estaba vacía.- ¿Y a donde se metió? Ya sin duda, saturaste mi paciencia...-Saco el celular y busco el número de su pareja.-Hola... disculpa que te llama a estas horas de la noche... pero ¿dónde te metiste? Son pasadas las 4 de la mañana... Responde...-corto-Hay dios...-se pasó la mano por el cabello.

_Sala, 6 am. (Día domingo)_

Escucho como la puerta se abría, cerro el libro con tranquilidad. La culpa de su momentánea rabia, no era del libro. Llamo a toda su paciencia. Le vio pasar hacia la habitación, ignorándole completamente. Apretó los dientes... Escucho a la regadera.

-Tranquilo Camus, tranquilo Camus...-se dijo para sí.- ya tranquilo... Escucho como salía de bañarse.- Me va a escuchar...-le vio volver del cuarto e ir a la cocina.- ¿no te diste cuenta de la hora que es?-no obtuvo respuesta- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Tengo 25, así que no andes de cuidador...-recibió como respuesta. Mientras su pareja volvía con un vaso de agua y se iba de regreso al cuarto.

-A donde fuiste...-le agarró del brazo.

-A UN BAR... CON LOS DEMÁS...

-¿Quiénes son los demás?-pregunto Camus...

-Kanon...

-¿QUE HACIAS CON ÉL?-Y la gota que derramo el vaso, ya está... Tolera lo del "chiste" de ponerle de voluntario, tolera que le ignorara, tolera que llegara tarde. Pero no le toleraría que se hubiera ido con el ex a un bar.

-Aioria, Saga, Shaka, Geist y yo...-su pareja le miro fijo- fuimos a tomar unos tragos. -Se soltó del brazo y se fue a la habitación. El portazo no se hizo esperar. Camus contuvo las ganas de empezar a armar un berrinche, decidió irse al sillón y dormir un poco. Se había preparado un trago, había tomado un libro y se había armado de paciencia para esperar a su pareja.

-Mañana, me va a escuchar...-murmuro por lo bajo.

_Continuara._


	2. Lio

_Lio._

Cuando Camus se despertó, estaba cubierto por una manta, tenía un café HELADO y un par de tostadas bien quemadas delante. Soltó un bufido, por lo menos había tenido la consideración de hacerle saber que el enojo todavía le duraba. Tomo la bandeja con el desayuno y se fue a la cocina. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, reviso el departamento.

Ni llaves, ni abrigo, ni nota de a donde había ido. Solamente se había ido, soltó un bufido de irritación. Miro el reloj, ya pasaba del medio día.

-¿A qué hora se fue?-normalmente, era imposible que madrugara… Normalmente, tenía que sacarle de la cama un poco más a empujones. Se preparó el almuerzo, tal vez había ido a comprar… Por eso no estaba en la casa, por lo tanto preparo para los dos. Pasaron las dos primeras horas de la tarde. Comió solo, no había ido a comprar, su pareja no había regresado.

_Sala._

El reloj marcaba las 14:45, cuando el teléfono sonó. Camus se dirigió a este con desgano y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando identifico el número.

-Buenas tardes Cal…

-Esta acá en la casa-informo su suegra, Camus arqueo una ceja- Camus ¿Por qué no viniste?

-¿Ir?-El chico se sintió algo perdido.

-Sí, venir… Nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que venían a almorzar y luego llego sin tu compañía… ¿Acaso se pelearon antes de venir?-Camus parpadeo un par de veces, acaso había.

-Nos peleamos el viernes, por cortesía de mi suegro.

-Yo le dije a ese viejo zorro que no metiera la pata.-escucho como su suegra soltaba un suspiro.- ¿quieres venir? Aún está aquí… hablando con mi marido.

-En 10 minutos estoy ahí.-Tomo sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del departamento.

_Casa, en las afueras de la ciudad._

Había escuchado a su madre hablando con Camus, apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando se metía en su vida. ¿Por qué no podría ser como su padre? Quien le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su relación, a fin de cuentas era su vida no la de ella… Soltó un pequeño gruñido y fue a la sala. Donde tomo su abrigo y le sonrió al actual marido de su madre.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto su madre, quien no quería que se fuera… No ahora que justo venia la pareja del fruto de su vientre.

-Sí, me llamo un amigo… Necesita una mano con unas cosas…-informo de lo más tranquilo.

-Están por servir café…-trato de retenerle.- quédate y comemos unas masas finas con el café.

-No, gracias.-dijo mientras se enroscaba la bufanda azul al cuello, regalo de él.- le dije que estaría en 10 minutos…

-Pero…-su madre no sabía que decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo retenerle.- se pelearon y le estas evitando… No está bien.

-Lo que no está bien-le miró fijamente, su padrastro guardo silencio no le convenía meterse.- Es que te metas en mi vida… tengo 25 no 18 NI MUCHO MENOS… -Tomo sus llaves, salió de la casa de su madre mascullando un par de palabras.

-No por nada… Pero no debiste meterte…-informo su esposo. La mujer le miro, pero no replico. Solo saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Camus:

Se acaba de ir, dijo que iba a lo de un amigo.

_Calles de la ciudad._

Camus miro el mensaje y soltó un bufido. Se quedaría dando vueltas por la ciudad, no quería volver a la casa. Quería pensar un poco, si no lo hacía ponía en riesgo su relación.

_Parque de la ciudad._

Caminaba en compañía de su mejor amigo y la pareja de este. Los otros dos solo se habían dignado a escucharle, estaba que echaba espuma por la boca.

-Bueno-comenzó su amigo, de la mano de su pareja.- entiendo que Camus perdiera los estribos, tu padre saca de quicio a cualquiera.-informo.- pero no entiendo, eso de que tu madre se meta…

-Siempre se mete en mi vida… Dice que quiere que sea feliz, pero siempre se anda metiendo.

-Calma.-la pareja de su amigo le sonrió- ya calma, de nada sirve hacerte mala sangre…

-Perdonen, por joderles el domingo…-comento con pena.

-No te preocupes.-informo su amigo.- tendremos con que debatir hoy a la noche.-recibió una mirada de duda.- Oye, no estamos de fiesta todos los domingos… mañana hay trabajo…

-Debo suponer, que me están cargando con eso de que se ponen a debatir estupideces en la cama.

-Lo hacemos…-informo la sonriente pareja de su amigo.- no todo es sexo en la pareja…

-Qué extraño, yo no recuerdo que usáramos la noche para hablar…-como respuesta recibió un dúo de risas.- supongo, que eso acabo con la relación…

-Ya…-el peli lila soltó una risa- ya entendí el secreto para que la relación dure… a partir de ahora… -miro a su pareja con una expresion seria- Estarás en abstinencia, Kanon. Si hacerlo todas las noches, arruinara la relación… Pues, abstinencia se ha dicho. Una vez a la semana y se acabo.

-¿Qué?-Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Mientras su ex ahogaba la risa.- Mejor que corras… porque juro que te mato.

-¿A quién le hablas?-pregunto su ex.

-Mmmm…-Kanon se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.- a ambos… A ti te mato-le dijo a su ex -por darle la idea y a ti-miro a su pareja- corre, porque a la que te agarro te llevo al departamento y te amarro a la cama…

-¿Qué?-el peli lila le miro algo preocupado.- debes estar jodiendo…

-No… ahora que lo pienso…-sonrió con malicia.- nunca te amarre…-su pareja se acercó a su ex y ahora futura victima de homicidio.

-Si me quieres algo… ayúdame a escapar del loco este.-pidió mientras se escondía, tras la ex pareja de su actual pareja.

-Si me quieres un poco…-comenzó quien le servía de escudo- evita que me mate…

-¿Qué esperan para correr?-pregunto Kanon, con su mejor expresión psicópata de repertorio. Los más jóvenes comenzaron a correr, temiendo por sus integridades físicas.- mmm… amarrar a Sorrento a la cama. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo mientras empezaba ir tras su ex pareja y su pareja.

* * *

-DALE… CORRE, QUE ESTE CORRE BIEN RAPIDO…-Estaba corriendo llevando de la mano, a la actual pareja de su ex.

-Joder… nunca creí que llegaría a este momento…-dijo Sorrento- escapar de él, porque si me agarra, de seguro hace lo que promete…

-No tengas la menor duda…-dijo mientras se escondían tras un árbol, al poco tiempo paso Kanon.- ¿Crees que me mate?

-Si no te mato cuando le dejaste-dijo Sorrento, mientras se encogía de hombros.- no veo por qué lo hará ahora…

-Sera… por que terminamos como amigos y ahora me quiere matar por que lo dejaras en abstinencia…

-Esa no es una mala razón, para matarte-informo el peli lila- ¿Por qué se enojó Camus?-Pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las raíces del árbol.- por que no lo entiendo... lo intento, pero no le entiendo.

-Te juro que no se…-informo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Yo lo quiero, pero cuando se pone en ese plan… Me dan ganas de matarle…

-Ya tranquilo…-le dijo Sorrento mientras le abrazaba- solo es un enojo pasajero… Tu padre se fue un poco con Camus, no debió de hacer eso…

-¿Lo de llamarle depravado?

-No, lo de meterse con su orgullo.-le corrigió Sorrento- Camus es muy orgulloso, tú también…-soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿La risa a que viene?-pregunto, mientras buscaba a Kanon con la mirada.

-Ah… es que la otra vez, hablando con Kanon, no sé cómo es que surgió el tema… De…

-¿De?

-De quien lleva los pantalones en la pareja-Sorrento termino estallando en risas, no tardo en unírsele. Luego de que la sorpresa abandonara su rostro.

-Ustedes dos, les gusta meterse en asuntos de otras parejas…

-Bueno -Sorrento sonrió con burla.- tú y Camus son una pareja curiosa... es imposible no hablar.

-Sí, tan curiosa como un músico y un chef…-comento distraído, cuando logro controlar la risa.- me llama la atención, que me trates bien… Y lo digo, que me sorprende, porque me trataste bien desde el principio.

-Sencillo-Sorrento le miro arqueando una de las perfectas cejas- si tú no te hubieras separado de él, hace cuatro años, yo no me hubiera cruzado a un guapo griego soltero… Hace dos y medio y no estaria en pareja hace uno…

-Si no funciono, es por algo…-comento como si nada, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

-Es por que tenías que esperar a Camus…-comento el otro mientras sacaba su celular y veía en el reflejo negro de la pantalla a alguien.-CORRE…-Sorrento se logró escapar, pero Kanon le cayó encima a su Ex.

-Esto es incómodo…-informo.

-Sí, es muy incómodo, porque yo quería agarrar a Sorrento…-informo Kanon, mientras se levantaba y buscaba a su pareja.-Ahora… ¿Dónde se metió la sirena?

-¿Chaqueta color vino?

-Si…-informo Kanon- se la regale yo…

-Por haya…-informo mientras veía a Sorrento, que se partía de la risa, cerca de unos columpios.- Es un buen chico…

-Sí, creo que estuvo bien eso de darnos un tiempo permanente…-comento sin el menor resentimiento Kanon. – pero seguir siendo amigo, eso tambien es lo bueno.

-No lo niego.-comento mientras comenzaba a caminar a su par.- ¿Yo a la derecha y tú a la izquierda?

-No se…-Kanon frunció el entrecejo- la sirena es muy escurridiza…

-¿Por qué le dices sirena?-pregunto, nunca había entendido ese sobre nombre.

-mmm… secreto de pareja.-soltó una risa- no te lo diré…

-¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-Quiere saber por qué te digo sirena…-comento cuando estuvieron junto a Sorrento. Quien vestía una chaqueta color vino, pantalón oscuro, bufanda blanca y zapatos negros.

-Eso es intimidad de la pareja.-dijo el otro completamente rojo.- te dije que no me dijeras así… en público-murmuro por lo bajo.

-Ya bueno…-soltó una pequeña risita- por lo menos, nunca me pusieron ese tipo de apodo…

-Ah ¿no?-Kanon le miro sorprendido- ¿Camus jamás te puso apodo…?

-¿No te puso un apodo ridiculo?-pregunto sorprendido Sorrento. Entre los tres, el más chico.

-Tengo el que todos conocen…-informo como si nada.- ¿Por qué? Tú tampoco me pusiste apodo…-miro a Kanon.

-Si te lo puse-le informo Kanon- es el que todos te conocen… solo que te lo puse antes de ser pareja…-Sorrento le dedico una mirada atenta- no te pongas celoso, mi sirena… Y te aviso, que si te voy a atar a la cama…-el joven abrió los ojos magenta de par en par…- te dejare que elijas con que quieres que sea… para que veas lo buenito que soy-su ex soltó una risa, que no logro reprimir.

-¿Alguna idea para que escape?-pregunto Sorrento, con la cara roja como tomate. Cuando Kanon comenzaba a hablar tan abiertamente, le era imposible no ponerse rojo.

-Enciérrate en el baño…-sugirio.

-Claro, y cuando salga…-Kanon sonrió de medio lado- no lo dejare salir de la cama… -El ojitos magenta paso saliva.

-Tengo una mejor idea… Sor… CORRE…-El de chaqueta vino tinto salió corriendo, Kanon no tardo en seguirle, atraparlo de un brazo,abrazarlo y besarlo…- dios… Pobre chico, no sabe la que le espera…

-¿Y tú sí?-pregunto una fría voz. Cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir. Su amigo y su pareja le miraban, no sabiendo que hacer.- al parecer… te gusta tenerle encima…-informo, había visto cuando SU pareja había quedado debajo del EX… Y como se miraban un par de segundo.

-Vengo teniendo una buena tarde. No me la arruines.-comento cortante, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia sus amigos.

-Escucha…

-Escucha nada-se dio la vuelta y le encaro- que parte de EX… NO ENTIENDES.-Soltó de golpe, Kanon y Sorrento se miraron. El grito llego hasta ellos- ¿TAN DIFICIL ENTENDER DOS MISERABLES LETRAS?

-NO ME GRITES.

-Hey -les llego el grito de Kanon- vamos por un café… ¿Vienen?

-Claro…-miro fijamente a Camus.- no me esperes despierto… o mejor ni te molestes en esperarme…-le espeto, mientras iba hacia la pareja.

-¿Camus?-le llego la pregunta de Sorrento- ¿Vienes o te quedas?-la pregunta dejo sin movimiento a su pareja. Como simple respuesta sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja formada por el griego y el austriaco. De no ser que Kanon era el ex de su pareja, no tendría nada contra él… Realmente, se llevaban bien. El problema radicaba cuando su pareja estaba a solas con él y Sorrento no andaba cerca.

-No te voy a esperar… porque vamos a volver juntos.-fue lo único que dijo cuándo paso a su lado. No tenía necesidad de voltear para apreciar la expresión, asesina, de su pareja le dedicaba.

_Departamento. Esa misma noche._

-¿Puedes dejar de compórtate como un chiquilín mimado…?-pregunto, mientras tomaba las frazadas y las regresaba al cuarto, al mismo tiempo que su pareja aparecía con otras.

-¿Mimado? Según tú: ¿quién es la persona que me mima…? –le pregunto mientras le comenzaba a pelear la almohada.- porque mi madre no tardo en llamarte…

-No pienso responder eso… por que los dos sabemos la respuesta.-Respondió sin mucho rodeo.

-Y OTRA VEZ, EL _**PUERCO**_ AL TRIGO.-Soltó la almohada y Camus cayó sentado al suelo.- ¿QUÉ LA TIENES CON MI PADRE?

-¿Y QUIÉN LO MENCIONÓ? TÚ LO TRAJISTE A LA CONVERSACION…

-Claro… porque todas las anteriores indirectas, que me eh tenido que soportar durante toda la tarde… Fue imaginación mía…

-¿Por qué, siempre, te pones en victima?-le pregunto mientras le quitaba las frazadas y las llevaba de nuevo al cuarto. Lo cerró y se recargo en la puerta.

-¿yo? Acaso no eres tú el que le va a llorar al psicólogo…-pregunto con sumo cinismo. Camus le atravesó con la mirada.

-Voy al psicólogo, porque alguien tiene la maldita costumbre de desesperarme.-y por que arrastro otros problemas que bien conoces, agrego para si.

-SEPAREMONOS Y LISTO…-le grito la "solución"- SI YO TE CAUSO PROBLEMAS… ANDATE CAMUS...-Sintió a la ira, aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Por qué, siempre, pones la misma estúpida respuesta?-siseo, odiaba cuando le decia la palabra "separémonos".

-Por qué, es la única que, te trae los pies y la cabeza a la tierra.-le informo su pareja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- yo soy directo, si sientes que te causo mal… Por mucho que me duela.-le indico el pasillo- ahí tienes la puerta… -sus ojos se pusieron un tanto vidriosos.- ándate, si solo te causo problemas… Ándate, podré sobrevivir… Me costara, pero lo hare…-Camus bajo la mirada, no podía cuando su pareja se ponía así… No podía seguir enojado. Él era frio, su pareja era la mezcla perfecta de las paciones… Sin duda, dios había creado a la persona perfecta en su pareja. No sabía que receta había usado, pero sin duda se había lucido al crearlo.

-Perdona-dijo al fin.- me dejo llevar por los impulsos… y lo único que hago es arruinar nuestra relación.

-Camus, yo soy impulsivo…-le informo de lo más frio- tu solo eres un idiota, que no sabe manejar sus sentimientos cuando salen a flote.

-Gracias, por el idiota-le gruño por lo bajo.- pero tienes razón, mis sentimientos salen y no sé cómo controlarles…

-Córrete de la puerta, mañana hay trabajo y quiero dormir…-informo, mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por ser un idiota?-le pregunto sin rodeos- déjame entrar y luego te respondo…-Camus entro a la habitación.- quien te dijo que dormiríamos juntos…-le hecho del cuarto- duerme en el sillón, tenías el sueño muy pesado hoy-le arrojo una manta.-buenas noches.

_Habitación._

El reloj, marcaba las 3:14 am. Entro al cuarto con sumo sigilo, le era imposible dormir en el sillón. No podía creer, que hubiese dormido el día anterior ahí. Se metió en la cama, apreciando la silueta de su pareja durmiente. Mañana tendría un buen lio, pero eso no importaba… Se acercó un poco a su pareja, no tanto como hubiera deseado, solo lo suficiente. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, mañana vería como solucionaba el lio, que él solito, había comenzado con sus palabras.

_Continuara._


	3. Dramas y risas

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Nota: A pesar que la pareja principal sea de integrantes del mismo sexo. No se encontraran con ninguna escena "subida de tono". Es un fic romántico y de humor nada más. Así que si esperan ver ese tipo de escenas lean otro fic.**_

_Dramas y risas._

Volvía a sentir esa extraña opresión en su pecho, de nuevo se sentía caer. Sintió como unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban y le atraían hacia un sitio seguro. Recargo su cabeza en ese cálido lugar, dejando que los latidos le adormecieran. Mientras una mano le proporcionaba suaves carias en el cabello. Un par de lágrimas solitarias abandonaron sus ojos.

* * *

El sonido estridente de un claxon fue lo que le despertó, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama, ahora abrazaba una almohada. La claridad entraba por las ventanas cerradas todavía. Era fácil percibir la luz del sol tras las cortinas blancas y azules. Se sorprendió, bueno no tanto, que estuviera solo en la cama. Se acarició los labios, mientras dormía hubiera jurado que le habían besado. Escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse, se dio vuelta y encontró a su pareja entrando. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frio y la bufanda todavía enroscada en el cuello.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le dedicaba una expresión preocupada.

-¿Mejor?

-Hoy a la mañana tenías algo de fiebre, por eso no te levante para ir a trabajar.-le informo mientras ponía su mano en la frente de él.- ya te bajo…-embozo una pequeña sonrisa. Camus separo los labios para decir algo, pero él apoyo dos dedos para hacerle callar- Ya se me paso la rabieta-le informo- pero eso no quiere decir, que esta no esté esperando detrás de la puerta. Así que no toques el asunto-Camus asintió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-15:25 pm-informo luego de consultar su reloj. Camus se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Acaso falte al trabajo?

-Dije que te sentías mal y que tenías fiebre-informo con total tranquilidad, mientras le escrutaba con la mirada- que no es mentira.

-Pero…

-Llame a Degel, dijo que te puede dar un tiempo para hoy a las 16:00-El francés miro sorprendido a su pareja. ¿Le había sacado un turno con el psicólogo?- antes que comiences-le dedico una mirada preocupada- estuviste llorando dormido y llamabas a tu primo. Decidí que por hoy es mejor que descanses… y vallas con tu psicólogo. Además tenías fiebre y el estado anímico tiene mucho que ver con la salud.-comento mientras se levantaba, Camus le atrapo de la bufanda y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario adelantarme la cita con el psicólogo…

-Oye, encima que tu psicólogo es tu tío armas barullo.-Comenzó a soltar las manos de Camus de su bufanda.- Camus, enserio, me preocupas… Hace mucho tiempo que no tenías uno de esos episodios nocturnos…

-Tu insultas a tu madre dormido-le informo Camus- que hay de malo…

-¿Qué llores y llames a tu primo?-Le miró fijamente- lo de mi madre es descarga de tensiones-se volvió a sentar en la cama, mientras Camus dejaba libre un bufido.- lo de tu primo es otra cosa…

-¿A qué hora es la cita?-pregunto rendido.

-A las 16:00 y te voy a acompañar para asegurarme que entres…

-Yo nunca falto al psicólogo…-le miró fijamente, presto atención a las sonrojadas mejillas- ¿hace mucho frio afuera?

-Don invierno está haciendo acto de presencia…-informo sin rodeos- ¿Por qué?

-Estas todo colorado…-comento, en eso presto atención- esta es mi bufanda…-Le miro algo sorprendido.

-No encontré ninguna de las mías…-Camus puso los ojos en blanco- además, tiene impregnado tu perfume…-El chico se puso un tanto rojo- ese que no me quieres prestar ni en chiste…

-¿Te pusiste mi bufanda para sentir el perfume?-Camus entrecerró los ojos.

-Si.-se ganó un empujón por parte del francés- estoy jugando Camus…-el joven rodeo al francés con sus brazos.- que rico hueles…-le susurro.

-Ya para…-se lo quiso quitar de encima, pero termino preso bajo el peso de su pareja.- sabes que hacerlo, a modo de reconciliación…

-Es patético.-sus ojos se encontraron con lo de su pareja- lo se… por eso, no haremos nada… yo solo te estoy abrazando.-Le informo burlón- voy a preparar el almuerzo…-Informo mientras se levantaba- quédate en la cama, lo único que necesito es que te suba la fiebre.-Camus soltó un bufido.- no pongas caras-le dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo.

-No dejes las cosas tiradas…

-Ya hace rato, aprendí a guardar las cosas-informo mientras colgaba ambos artículos.- sé que eres un quisquilloso.

-Espero, que no me traigas la comida a la cama…-le dijo, mientras se volvía a recostar.

-Ni que fuera tu mucama…-le informo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía del cuarto- te dejo la puerta abierta…

_Consultorio del psicólogo._

-En 50 minutos vuelvo-le informo mientras la puerta del consultorio se abría- No estarás esperando que me quede, 45 minutos, esperando a que salgas de hablar…-le informo burlón- tengo que cargarle combustible al auto y comer algo… Me quede con hambre…

-Para que quieres esos 5 minutos de más…

-Para pensar que maldad te hare, la semana que viene-informo mientras se alejaba y subía al ascensor. Camus se tiño de un saludable escarlata.

-Ejem.

-Hola tío…-Camus entro al consultorio, aun con las mejillas un tanto rojas. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo.

-Eso sonó… a que te tiene los días contados… Para una noche "especial"-comento el psicólogo mientras se colocaba los lentes, que acababa de limpiar.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una cómoda butaca.

-¿Quién? ¿Él o tu madre cuando me llamo?

-¿Mi madre llamo?-el joven de 25 años le miro algo sorprendido.

-Sí, pregunto cuando te voy a curar de tu "mal social"-Camus puso los ojos en blanco- bueno, por lo menos cambio de palabra…

-Al parecer, no quiere aceptar que me gustan los hombres.-comento algo distraído- pero no hablaba de mi madre…

-Dijo, que estuviste llorando dormido y que llamabas a tu primo…-informo el psicólogo.

-Tío Degel…

-Cuando estas en sesión, no puedes decirme tío.-le recordó el hombre mientras tomaba un cuaderno y una lapicera.

-No recuerdo que soñé-le informo- y si estuve con esos sueños, de nuevo, fue porque tuve un fin de semana de carajo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que, tu fin de semana, merece esa calificación?

-El viernes, tuve que sopórtame el cinismo de mi suegro… Y PARA REMATARLA, él se enojó conmigo cuando le dije que su padre es un cínico.

-Aja… ¿y que paso el sábado?-pregunto Degel mientras anotaba: _**ODIA AL SUEGRO **_en su libreta.

-El sábado, no estaba cuando desperté, se había ido. Cuando fui a trabajar, no me dirigió la palabra y me anoto como voluntario de la cocina.

-En otras palabras, tuviste que quedarte a des hora para limpiar y hacer conteo de las especias y demás…-El chico asintió- ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

-Eso no es lo peor-Camus le miro.- se fue a un bar y regreso cerca de las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? -anoto: _histérico._- ¿que hizo de malo para que te pusieras histérico?- Miro atentamente al joven, era claro que estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de histeria.

-Se fue con el ex…

-Que ahora es el amigo-le recordó.- ¿Fue solo con el ex?-pregunto calmado.

-No, fue con un par más…-admitió.

-El amigo, tiene una pareja estable-Informo, mientras revisaba las anotaciones que sacaba de Camus- ¿a que viene esa rabia, repentina, que te agarra cuando está cerca del amigo?

-No lo sé…

-Camus, si lo sabes-Degel anoto otra cosa: ¿_celos o miedo a perder?_

-Supongo, que temo que me deje y se vaya con él.-admitió al fin. _Miedo a perder._

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver él con tu primo?-el chico le lanzo una mirada asesina- no me mires así… Siempre que tienes una crisis: es por qué peleaste o tuviste un intercambio de opiniones, con él, en la que no saliste favorecido.

-Que a uno lo perdí y no quiero perder al otro…-admitió.- en el primer caso: peleamos, él se alejó y no pude evitar que muriera… -susurro- y no quiero que pase lo mismo… no quiero perderle…-Degel dejo libre un suspiro, ante los comentarios de su sobrino. _Miedo a repetir las desventuras. Mañoso perseguido._

-Se nota, que te ama…-le informo, mientras le miraba atento- y por lo que me has dicho… es muy adepto a hacer, lo que le dictan, sus emociones e impulsos…

-Agradecería que no fuera tan impulsivo…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, siguiendo impulsos…-se mordió el labio.- se puede lastimar…

-O te puede lastimar-le informo el psicólogo- tu temes, a que siguiendo sus impulsos se aleje de ti…

-El viernes, durmió en el sillón-informo- luego de que discutimos sobre su padre…-lo pensó un poco- bueno, en realidad, me dedique a agredir verbalmente al padre… Eso explicaría por qué se enojó tanto… Pero eso no saca que su padre no me parezca una persona insoportable.-Degel subrayo tres palabras_: __**ODIA AL SUEGRO**_

-Dime… Como piensas que se sintió él, cuando tu madre-miro las notas de otra sesión- le dedicaba palabras no muy educadas, envueltas en dobles sentidos, con respecto a sus elecciones íntimas.

-Nada bien…-informo el chico- me di cuenta, a pesar que sonrío y trataba de hacer que nada pasaba… Me di cuenta que no le cayeron en gracia y me lo dijo el viernes… o mejor dicho el sábado a la madrugada.

-¿Se quejó antes de las palabras de tu madre?

-No.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Por respeto, a que es mi madre.-informo…- y yo no respete a su padre…

_¿Quién tiene el pantalón en la relación? _Anoto Degel, era una duda para él... no para sus anotaciones de psicologo._  
_

-Entonces ¿Entiendes por qué su enojo…?-pregunto con calma.

-No… o si… no se…-se refregó las sienes- él dice que su padre bromeaba… y si lo hacía, realmente no fue para nada gracioso…-Degel anoto algo: _No sabe aceptar bromas, que raro._

-Y que hay, si realmente tu suegro te jugaba una broma…

-¿Jugarme bromas…? Me critico la comida, me dedico miradas burlonas e hizo comentarios de lo que hacemos…

-¿Crees que no te acepta?

-Él, me dijo que su padre me acepta… Pero me pareció todo lo contrario…-Admitió.

-Tienes miedo, de perderle, porque su padre "no" te acepta…-Camus no respondió- ¿estoy equivocado Camus?

_Bar, en algún lugar de Paris._

-Cambia esa cara.-dijo el hombre cuando se acercó a su réplica, exacta, solo que más joven.- Porque algo me dice, que tiene que ver con la llamada de tu madre… Un cappuccino-dijo, cuando el mesero se acercó.

-¿Que te dijo mamá?

-Que me cosera la lengua, la próxima vez que haga que te pelees con tu pareja-informo de lo más tranquilo- Si hice que te pelearas, no fue mi intensión… Solo bromeaba, supongo que tendré que pedirle disculpas.

-Ese no es el problema…-Su hijo le miro atento- el problema, radica, en que mi madre es una metiche y tú le hiciste enojar… y quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puedes postergar la visita al restaurant?

-No me digas, que tienen miedo de mi visita.

-No, solo anda algo nervioso por la pelea y eso le altera a la hora de cocinar. Y si quieres comer, la comida, como realmente es preparada… Atrasa tu visita una semana.-el hombre pareció pensarlo.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides-informo el hombre- solo por eso… Aunque, seré mucho más estricto a la hora de evaluar el restaurant.-sentencio.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, papá.

-¿Quieres saber… lo que tu madre me dijo?

-Sí.

_Sala de espera, consultorios. 25 minutos después._

-Te tardabas un poco más y me echaba a dormir la siesta-Camus miro fijamente a su pareja, quien sonrío con algo de cinismo.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo?

-Nada, solo me di vueltas por la ciudad… Nunca terminas de recorrer Paris. -informo de lo más tranquilo.- ¿vamos? Por qué yo tengo que trabajar… a pesar que te dieron el día libre, a mí no lo hicieron.

-Iré a trabajar…-informo, mientras subían al ascensor.

-Camus, no encontraras la receta para la vida perfecta en la cocina. Por lo tanto, tomate el día.

-¿Y dejarte solo con un montón de chacales? No, paso. Iré a trabajar…

-Como quieras…

_Cocina, Restaurant Bluegard. Esa misma noche._

-El señor, de la mesa 15, pregunta que platillos especiales puede hacer el chef hoy.-pregunto la mesera.

-¿A quien trajo? A la momia maquillada o la que recién salió del kínder.-pregunto uno de los gemelos, que preparaba algún tipo de pescado con finas hiervas. La mesera miro por el vidrio.

-La momia…-algunos chef soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

-Aioria…-Camus miro al rubio- hazte cargo, la otra vez, casi vuelve a la vida cuando pidió la presencia del Chef que le preparo el platillo.-Varios ahogaron las risas.

-Que gracioso…-mascullo el joven- dile que ahora le preparo algo "exclusivo" para ella y él…

-Recuerda, que tiene que ser un platillo algo "carito" para recordarle que solo en ella se gasta esos lujos.-le dijo la mesera, para luego salir.

-Claro… porque a la otra la mata de hambre…-murmuro uno de los gemelos.- platillos más ligeros no puede pedir. Cuando trae a la otra, hay veces que me veo tentado en mandarle una hoja de lechuga con una salsa y decirle que es un platillo.-Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-A la vaca, hay que mantenerla gorda y a la yegua… flaca-murmuro uno- o si lo prefieren…

-Que mi mujer engorde, todo lo que quiera, total me tiro a una pendeja.-termino la frase su pareja. Camus miro atentamente como este: cortaba unas verduras, para luego comenzarlas a saltear.

-El embajador, con la amante, piden un especial de Chef.-entro un joven y miro a los mayores.

-Dios…-comento una chica de cabellera negra con reflejos verde oscuro- es lunes, que no pueden apiadarse de nosotros…

-Nos pagan para cocinar Geist, no te quejes…

-Le iba a decir a Geist de que cocinara-Camus le miro- ahora por hablar lo haces tú, Shura.-el español le miró fijamente y contuvo el deseo de tirarle la cuchilla que tuviera a mano.

-Menos mal, que tenías fiebre hoy a la mañana.-cometo Kanon, mientras probaba una salsa- nosotros ya estábamos por descorchar una sidra…

-Claro, cuando no estoy... hacen fiesta…-comento Camus, quien es el jefe de la cocina.- te recuerdo, que lo que se abre para nosotros, nos los descuentan del salario.-varios hicieron muecas, pero no replicaron.

-Hey -Geist le dio un ligero codazo a la pareja de Camus- ¿acaso le diste de comer un limón?

-No… esta así porque no le quería dejar venir a trabajar-informo mientras le roseaba un poco de vino blanco a las verduras que salteaba.- en mi opinión, tendría que a verse quedado en cama… Por si llegaba a levantar fiebre…-comento, en eso observo a Kanon- ¿Lo ataste al final?-todos miraron al gemelo, que se tiño de todos los colores de la gama del rojo.

-Se encerró en el baño y durmió en la bañera… Tú y tus ideas-le lanzo una mirada asesina- se les va a quemar lo que cocinan…-les ladro a los demás, quienes ahogaron las risitas y volvieron a sus anteriores labores.

_Departamento._

Cuando entraron uno riendo, a más no poder, y el otro sereno. El reloj marcaba casi las 3 de la mañana.

-Eso que le hiciste a Kanon… sin duda, me llama la tensión que aun estés vivo.-el otro le miro, Camus puso los ojos en blanco, su pareja no haría nada.

-Me muero del sueño, me dare un baño y me acostare a dormir…-se comenzó a dirigir al baño quitándose la chaqueta- si me pateas, como ayer, te juro que te vas a dormir a la sala…

-¿No se supone que estuve llorando…?

-No me despertó tu llanto ahogado-el joven le miro- me despertó la patada que me metiste…-le informo como si nada- si no te sientes bien, de nuevo, levántame…-comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo quiere que le levante… si estoy dormido?-Camus le puso las trabas a las puertas y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. A pesar de ser lunes, habían gozado muchos clientes.

_Continuara._


	4. La peor pesadilla

_La peor pesadilla._

La semana para Camus, había sido bastante tranquila. Fue a la cita con su psicólogo, y tío, el trabajo había sido tranquilo. Debería de decir, que tenía una semana perfecta. Si quitaba el hecho, que su pareja, cuando él tenía ganas… Se mostraba más frio que un tempano de hielo. Camus no tuvo otra opción, más que tragarse las ganas. Le había dicho, que ya se le había pasado la rabieta… Solo que no contaba con el hecho de que le hiciera la ley del hielo en la cama. Llegado el sábado, aparentemente, el castigo marital fue levantado.

Camus empujo a su pareja contra la cama, este le miro algo sorprendido. Aún tenían puestas las ropas de abrigo. No tardo en tomar por asalto los labios de su pareja, como tampoco está tardo en responder… Comenzó a quitarle la bufanda lentamente, saboreando la idea de lo que harían… Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Camus comenzó a entretenerse con el cuello de su pareja…

-Camus…-comenzó este- Camus… el teléfono…-Soltó una pequeña queja cuando le mordió.- hay francés caníbal…-le reprendió- está sonando el teléfono… Déjame atender o atiende tú…

-Estoy ocupado…-informo, para luego soltar una risita en el oído de su pareja. El teléfono siguió sonando…-¿Quién será el que llama a esta hora?-Se levantó, de encima de su pareja y atendido la llamada.- ¿Si?

-¿Hijo?-Camus comenzó a insultar a su madre mentalmente.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en atender?

-Mamá, son pasadas de las tres de la mañana-informo, aprecio como su pareja hacia muecas y luego se levantaba de la cama.- estaba durmiendo…-Su pareja le miro divertido y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Los ojos del francés fueron directamente hacia su pareja, sabía que no lo hacía apropósito. Pero ver las prendas deslizarse por el cuerpo de este…

-¿Estabas durmiendo?-pregunto la mujer, con falsa modestia. Camus recargo la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a apreciar el strip dess involuntario de su pareja. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin duda, tal vez el otro se enojaría cuando se diera cuenta.- ¿CAMUS? ¿HIJO ESTAS AHÍ?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto de golpe, saliendo de su contemplación. Él le miro algo sorprendido, solo llevaba el pantalón y la camiseta que se ponía bajo la ropa. En eso noto la mirada que Camus le dedicaba. Movió los labios formando dos palabras: francés pervertido. Camus embozo una sonrisa, al darse cuenta que había sido atrapado. Miro las prendas que, su pareja, había dejado al borde de la cama. Vaya, el caramelo tenía varios envoltorios… Sonrió algo burlón y le hizo un gesto a su pareja de que se acercara. El otro sonrió malicioso, en eso se dio cuenta de su fatal error.

-¿Camus me estas escuchando?-Y ahí estaba su madre de nuevo, no era su culpa. Su pareja captaba toda su atención y la mirada depredadora que le dedicaba en ese momento. Le advertía que debería cortar la llamada si no quería hacer un papelón con su madre.- ¿Qué opinas de lo que te dije?

-Eh…-Sintió el beso en su cuello y de mientras como le desabotonaban la camisa.- ¿De lo que me dijiste?-Cosa de la que no tengo ni la más pálida idea- bueno…

-Si ¿qué opinas? No te molesta ¿No?

-No, claro que no…-Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar el gemido. En qué momento metió su mano ahí…

-¿Camus está todo bien?

-Sí, mamá estoy perfecto… Buenas noches…-corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono en el suelo.- Estaba hablando con mi madre… Si no lo notaste…

-Sí, lo note…-recibió como respuesta burlona.

_Mañana siguiente._

-Me recontra olvide que venían tus padres…-informo Camus, mientras se apresuraba a picar los ingredientes para la ensalada.

-Menos mal, que yo no-Recibió la burlesca respuesta.- por eso compre todo ayer… y pensé que cocinar…

-Sí, comida griega…-recibió como gruñido.- no es que no me guste, pero pudiste haber avisado… No me estoy habituado a esta comida…

-Pensé que si…-Camus le miro, su pareja estaba completamente serio- A fin de cuentas… te comes a un heleno…-recibió la burlesca respuesta. Camus, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-Ya para…-el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo la mención del nombre de su pareja...-Voy a atender…-Informo.

-Aprovecho para sacarme el pijama…-informo su pareja, mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Camus fue silbando hacia la puerta. Tomo un poco de aire: Su suegra y sus dos suegros (el padre biológico y el padrastro de su pareja) vendrían a almorzar ese bonito domingo. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con…

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Sintió que su espalda era poblada por el frio sudor.

-¿Llegamos muy temprano?-pregunto su padre, algo preocupado.- tu madre me dijo, que nos invitaste a venir a esta hora…

-¿Qué yo que?-En eso entendió el motivo de la llamada de anoche.-Pasen…-se hizo a un lado.- Esto no me puede estar pasando…-susurro.

-¿Él no está?-pregunto su madre, en un tono sumamente frio. Camus iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando una mano se apoyó y detuvo su cometido.

-Kardia-dijo Camus en un tono educado, en eso noto a la otra persona que estaba con él.- Luis…-se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar- Mamá, Papá… ellos son mis suegros-su madre abrió los ojos casi espantada- y ella es mi suegra, Calvera.-agrego cuando la mujer entro detrás de los hombres.- ¿Se olvidaron de las damas primero?

-No, me demore porque atendí el celular.-informo su suegra.-Buenas días Camus…-le beso las dos mejillas al chico.- ¿Mi hijo?

-Aquí-Informo el joven, que entraba de lo más tranquilo a la sala. Miro confundido a sus suegros, su suegra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.- que sorpresa, suegros.

-Lo mismo digo-informo Camus- lo mismo digo…-Tomo un poco de aire- Kardia y Calvera, son los padres de Milo… y Luis, es el esposo de Calvera.-Su madre, miro atentamente a las tres personas.

-¿Estas divorciada?-Pregunto la madre de Camus, con total tranquilidad. Su hijo, para sus adentros, deseaba tirarse por la ventana. Su madre era muy creyente y no aprobaba: las parejas del mismo sexo y los divorcios… junto a otras cosas. Camus se preguntaba, como era que todavía su madre hablaba con él.

-Nos separamos…-comenzó Kardia, con total tranquilidad, mientras le tendía el vino que trajo a su hijo- porque era mejor, cortar el asunto por lo sano. Antes que todo empeorara y afectara a Milo…-El francés envidio a su pareja, que tenía una excusa para salir de ese tenso ambiente.

-Camus… Kardia preparo este postre-dijo la sonriente Calvera- ¿puedes ponerle en la heladera? -el joven tomo el objeto, donde estaba el postre, y desapareció en la cocina. Donde recibió una mirada asesina de su pareja.

_Cocina._

-Mis padres, tienen un pensamiento muy distinto… Al de tu madre.-le informo por lo bajo- por si no lo notaste… ¿En qué pensabas cuando le dijiste que viniera?

-Me lo dijo anoche, cuando mi cabeza estaba en otro lado…-informo mientras colocaba el postre en la heladera.- no le preste atención…

-Mira en el lio que estamos… Si hace un solo comentario…

-Pues que Milo haga lo que quiera, en sus sabanas, mientras sea feliz… A mí no me molesta no tener nietos.-el color desapareció del rostro de la pareja, ese había sido Kardia. Milo agradeció, que su padre hablara, conociendo a su madre (y lo justo, y necesario, de su suegra) sabía que si su progenitora perdía la paciencia… La madre de Camus se retiraría en camilla. Los dos jóvenes, se acercaron a la entrada de la cocina, teniendo el buen cuidado de no ser notados por quienes estaban en la sala.

_Sala._

-¿Acaso nunca soñó con tener nietos?-pregunto la madre de Camus.

-Como todo padre normal.-informo Kardia de lo más tranquilo- pero con Calvera y Luis, estamos de acuerdo… Que mientras Milo sea feliz, que ande con quien quiera…

-¿Saben que la iglesia no aprueba ese tipo de matrimonio?-Los padres de Milo intercambiaron miradas, para luego estallar en risas. La pareja se tensó en la cocina- Eso es algo muy grave ¿por qué ríen?

-Lo que piensen… la iglesia, no nos interesa-Luis le miro, Milo en la cocina se tensó.- Ella no puede intervenir en nuestra vidas…

-La palabra de cristo es muy importante…

-Cristo promulga el amor y la comprensión entre todos los humanos…-Camus se mordió los nudillos, ante las palabras de Calvera,eso traeria problemas- ¿Qué hay de malo, en el amor, que mi hijo le tiene al suyo?

-Es anti natural…-Rugió la madre de Camus. La pareja miro hacia un espejo que tenían colgado en la sala… La madre de Milo estaba sentada en un sillón individual. Detrás de ella estaban su marido y su ex marido. Kardia a la derecha y Luis a la izquierda… -Los chicos están…

-Que no lo diga…

-Enfermos… Dios no perdonara los matrimonios del mismo sexo.

-A Dios, le da igual con quien compartas tus sabanas…-informo distraído Kardia- Lo único que le importa, es que respetes al prójimo y lo que Cristo enseña…-Camus sintió que las piernas le temblaban, Milo le sujeto. Ya veía venir un desmayo por parte de su pareja. La madre de Camus abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-Nos salvó la campana…-murmuro triunfal el chico-Camus, termina de cocinar…-pidió el heleno, para luego ir atender. Miro por la pequeña mirilla- Degel, que tarde que llego…-informo el joven, mientras le abría la puerta al tío, padrino y psicólogo de su pareja.- se está perdiendo de una buena…-murmuro, cuando el hombre le saludo. En eso noto la presencia de su hermano y su cuñada.

-¿Camus?-pregunto, cuando saludo a los presentes.

-En la cocina… Ven…-Milo y Degel desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta.

_Cocina._

-¿Ustedes son suicidas?-pregunto el hombre apenas estuvo solo con los jóvenes-Mi hermano, vaya y pase… Pero Carolina… Tu madre-el hombre se quitó los lentes y se tomó el puente de la nariz con el mayor y el pulgar.- se comerán crudos…

-Se invitó sola-informo Camus.- llamo ayer a la noche, a las tres de la mañana... Tenía la cabeza en otro lado… ni le preste atención.

-Ya decía yo, que tu reacción fue media rara…-el padre de Camus entro a la cocina.- ¿Puede ser un poco de agua?-el chico le sirvió agua a su padre.- ¿Quieres que me la lleve?-los jóvenes se miraron, no querían ser descorteses.

-Deja… ya están aquí-informo Camus, mientras prestaba atención a la salsa que preparaba.-Seria una descortesía, pedirles que se retiren…

-Ahora controlo el asunto…-informo Milo- Mamá, Papá… ¿Quieren ver el jardín interno?-Los tres se fueron con el heleno menor. Mientras Camus, suspiraba de alivio. No quería que su madre armara otra… y de seguro, Milo, les pediría discreción a sus padres…

-Por lo menos, Calvera, Luis y Kardia… creo que le prestaran atención a Milo…-eso creo… Agrego para sí.

-Simpáticos, los padres de él…-informo su madre en un tono helado y despectivo.- Sin duda, ya veo por donde es que se torció ese chico… Padres divorciados… Debí suponerlo… De seguro, le faltó una figura paterna… Por eso se torció tanto y te arrastro a ti hacia ese lugar… Hacia el pecado.-Camus tomo una cuchilla y se puso a picar cebolla de verdeo. Si no se ponía hacer algo, mataría a su madre.

-Carolina…-Degel miro a su cuñada- por lo que tengo entendido…-informo en un tono completamente neutro.- A Milo, jamás le faltó una figura paterna. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 8… Y Kardia, jamás estuvo ausente… Si no que todo lo contrario.

-TÚ, cierra la boca.-espeto su madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah… sencillamente me _**invitaron**_ a comer.-informo el hombre de lo más tranquilo- Me llama la atención, que también les hayan invitado…-comento mientras se quitaba los lentes.- Después, de lo mal que trataste a Milo la última vez… Con eso de llamarle desviado y demonio salido del infierno… -La mujer se quedó helada, mientras su esposo y su hijo abrían los ojos de forma desmesurada.- me lo conto, que cuando se alejó para ir al baño, lo interceptaste y le soltaste varios agravios hacia su persona y preferencias íntimas.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-pregunto su esposo- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Milo es un buen muchacho. ¿Porque le insultaste?

-La palabra. No es insultar…-Informo Calvera, que entraba con una cara de los mil demonios- es humillar… -la mujer tenía los puños cerrados…

-Mamá…-Milo apareció y la tomo del brazo. La mujer se lo quito de un tirón, los dos hombres más grandes aparecieron con cara de preocupación. Camus tomo la botella de vino blanco, que estaba usando para cocinar, y le dio un buen trago.-No es necesario, podemos tener un almuerzo tranquilo…-trato de calmarle el chico.

-Solo le dije la verdad… Lo que mi hijo y él hacen, está mal…

-¿Quiere que le diga la verdad?-Pregunto Calvera, con un tono sumamente tranquilo.- Milo, no tiene ningún mal, lo que hace tampoco está mal… Porque él ama a Camus…

-Eso es mentira, de seguro eres una meretriz… Eso explicaría el aberrante comportamiento de su hijo y por qué usted no respeto a su marido-El cachetazo no se hizo esperar, los seis hombres presentes se quedaron helados.

-Mamá…-comenzó Milo, mientras miraba sorprendido a la mujer de cabellera negra y traje elegante.

-No soy meretriz, soy empresaria. Dueña de una empresa en Grecia, tengo varias casas alrededor del mundo… Tengo títulos universitarios y me divorcie luego de 20 años de matrimonio.-informo en un tono helado.- jamás le falte el respeto a Kardia, como tampoco se lo eh faltado a Luis… Así que module su vocabulario, cuando se dirija a mí.-le dedico una mirada fiera- yo no iré a la iglesia, pero, de seguro, tengo menos pecados que usted. Que inmediatamente se va a esconder bajo la sotana del cura.

-Blasfema… usted es una…

-No le falte el respeto, a la madre mi hijo-Kardia le dedico una mirada fiera. Camus miro a su padre, pidiendo ayuda… Este solo se encogió de hombros, mientras Degel leía el contenido de vitaminas y minerales de una caja de cereales.- Usted, le ha estado faltando el respeto a mi hijo todo el tiempo. Milo jamás, le ha faltado el respeto… Por lo tanto, esperamos que le dé el mismo trato…-Camus se concentró en lo que cocinaba, cuando su madre le miro en busca de ayuda. El chico, se sentía preso de su peor pesadilla.

-Charles…-la mujer miro a su esposo- vámonos…

-En realidad, prefería quedarme…-informo el padre de Camus, de lo más tranquilo- hace tiempo que no tengo un almuerzo dominical…

-Charles…-la mujer parecía echar espuma por la boca- está bien, quédate con este montón de pecadores…-la mujer miro a su hijo con asco- yo no tengo más hijo… hasta que no te arrepientas de la vida pecaminosa que llevas…-Camus le dedico una mirada dolida, mientras Milo se acercaba a él.- no tendré hijo…

-Pues…-Milo le miro ya fuera de su casilla- Váyase. Si no tolera ver a su hijo feliz, puede retirarse… No le puse llave a la puerta, así que nada le impide irse de mi casa.

-Quien tendría que irse, eres tú. Eres el que corrompe a mi hijo… Vete de la casa de mi hijo maldito diablo-Kardia y Luis sujetaron a Calvera, mientras el padre y el tío de Camus se miraban nerviosos.

-Mire-Milo sonrió burlón- lo único que es de Camus… es el auto y la ropa de él… Por qué el departamento es mío… Mis padres se dieron, el gran, lujo de regalarme este lugar. Cuando vine a vivir a Francia. Así que salga de mi casa… A menos que quiera que llame al loquero para que la vengan a buscar, vieja bruja.-la mujer miro indignada al chico y se retiró dándole un portazo a la casa... Camus dejo libre un suspiro, las palabras de su madre y la situación había sido bastante dolorosa.-Perdona, Camus.

-No importa… Ve a poner la mesa…-ordeno, sin quitar la vista de las ollas sobre las hornallas.- aunque no lo dijo antes, ya lo sabía…-informo, cuando Milo salió de la habitación.- sus ojos me lo dijeron todo el tiempo.

_Comedor. Varios minutos despues.  
_

Una pequeña sonrisa se presentó en los labios de Camus. Al escuchar la vergonzosa anécdota que contaba Calvera. Milo parecía querer desaparecer, si pudiera se escurría bajo la mesa y desaparecía de la habitación... Ya, sin su madre presente, el ambiente se había aligerado bastante. Terminado el almuerzo, todos deleitaron sus paladares con la espectacular torta selva negra que se había cocinado su suegro… junto con la tarta de manzana que preparo Milo.

* * *

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, sus suegros y su padre (luego de una larga y monumental disculpa hacia todos los presentes) se retiraron.

* * *

Camus entro a la cocina, done Milo terminaba de lavar todo lo usado durante el día.

-Perdona, por lo que dije y por faltarle el respeto a tu madre-dijo en un susurro.

-No importa, su no eras tú…-Camus le abrazo, Milo se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos en los de Camus- lo hubiera hecho yo… Esto, lo hizo a propósito. Quería tener una excusa para atacarte…

-Se la di…-informo Milo mientras bajaba la mirada- lo lamento…

-No importa-Camus le tomo del mentón y le hizo levantar la mirada- ya te dije: el desprecio que mi madre me tenía, por lo que eh elegido, lo note hace tiempo. No es tu culpa…-le beso tiernamente los labios. Milo no tardo en rodear su cintura y atraerle más hacia él.

-Hay una reserva, para comer, en nuestra cama…-informo Milo.

-Pensé que no era necesaria la reserva…- Informo el francés, podría distraerse un rato y sacarse el mal sabor que le dejo su madre.- pensé que para comerme a un heleno, no necesitaba reserva…-Dijo, sin dejar de besar a Milo.

-Pues… lo mío es sin reservas… -Se soltó de los brazos de Camus y comenzó a salir de la cocina- desconecta el teléfono… Si es realmente importante, llamaran a los celulares.-Camus lo pensó un poco, tenía razón.

-Sera mejor, que repitamos el platillo de la madrugada…-Milo soltó una risa, ante las palabras del francés.

_Continuara._


End file.
